Question: Two circles of radius 2 are centered at $(2,0)$ and at $(0,2)$. What is the area of the intersection of the interiors of the two circles? Express your answer in fully expanded form in terms of $\pi$.
Explanation: The two circles intersect at $(0,0)$ and $(2,2)$, as shown.

[asy]
unitsize(1cm);
linewidth(1);
draw((-2.5,0)--(5,0),Arrow);
draw((0,-2.5)--(0,5),Arrow);
draw((-2.5,0)--(5,0),linewidth(0.6));
draw((0,-2.5)--(0,5),linewidth(0.6));
label("$x$",(5,0),S);
label("$y$",(0,5),E);
for (int i=0; i<6; ++i) {
draw((-2+i,-0.2)--(-2+i,0.2));
draw((-0.2,-2+i)--(0.2,-2+i));
}
draw(Circle((2,0),2),linewidth(1));
draw(Circle((0,2),2),linewidth(1));
fill((0.6,1.4)..(2,2)--(0,0)..cycle,gray(0.7));
label("$(2,2)$",(2,2),NE);
draw((2,0)--(2,2)--(0,0)--cycle);
[/asy]

Half of the region described is formed by removing an isosceles right triangle of leg length 2 from a quarter of one of the circles. Because the quarter-circle has area $(1/4)\pi(2)^2=\pi$ and the triangle has area $(1/2)(2)^2=2$, the area of the region is $2(\pi-2)$, or $\boxed{2\pi-4}$.